Esta Es Mi Mama
by Tina101
Summary: Mimi's trying to cope with a mistake she made in her past by introducing Roger to his biggest challenge in their relationship yet. Horrible summary, just read the story!
1. Chapter 1

_Ésta Es Mi Mamá_

**Chapter 1:**

Mimi sat on the edge of the bed with her left leg tucked under her and her right leg dangling over the edge. In her hands she held an old, worn picture. The dancer tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, never taking her eyes off the photo. Only when she heard Roger come out of the bathroom did she stuff it under her pillow.

"What were you looking at?" Roger asked. Mimi got up and snaked her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"That is none of your business," she replied as she kissed Roger lightly on the lips. She then let go of his neck. "Now come on, aren't we going?"

"I was waiting for you." Rolling her eyes, Mimi entwined her fingers with Roger's, and the couple left.

Music pounded through the club. Roger and Mimi sat together at the far end of the bar. Mimi tapped her fingers against the surface in front of her to the beat of the music.

"Let's dance," she said suddenly. Roger's head whipped around to face his girlfriend. There was a hopeful smile spread across her face.

"Oh no, you know that I don't dance." Mimi began to pout. "No, I'm not going to dance."

"Please Roger, for me?" Roger shook his head. Mimi got up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Por favor? Para mi?" she purred in his ear. Roger sighed. For some unknown reason, his heart melted when Mimi spoke in Spanish. It was her secret weapon. Whenever she asked Roger in Spanish, he gave in, and she knew that. Roger sighed.

"Fine, let's go." Mimi squealed and kissed Roger on the cheek happily.

"Gracias baby!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Roger grumbled. "Let's just get this over with." Roger got up and followed Mimi.

Mimi pulled Roger onto the dance floor. she snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her hips against his. Roger's arms. Encircled Mimi's small waist and pulled her close. Their two bodies swayed together in perfect unison. Bodies pressed against the couple, causing sweat to quickly form on both of them. The next song was a slow one. Mimi rested her head on Roger's chest and listened to his heartbeat. She felt so relaxed by such a simple sound. Roger slid his hands into Mimi's back pockets. He could sense how happy she was just to be near him.

Roger wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist from behind and began to kiss her neck as she unlocked the door to their loft. Mimi moaned. Finally, she managed to unlock the door. Roger spun her around and kissed her hard on the lips. Mimi reached behind her and opened the door. The couple stumbled rather ungracefully inside and closed the door behind them. Mimi found herself wedged between the wall and Roger. Roger grabbed her arms, pinned them above her head and continued to kiss the dancer. Mimi somehow managed to wrap her legs around Roger's waist. Without breaking off the lip-lock, the couple got over to the bed and continued their fun.

Roger rolled over in bed. He found Mimi fast asleep next to him. Her caramel skin glowed in the moonlight. Something poking out from under Mimi's pillow caught Roger's attention. He reached over the dancer's sleeping form and found that it was a photo. The rocker carefully looked at the photo. It was of a woman in her thirties holding a young girl. Roger immediately recognized the girl as Mimi. The woman had the same large brown eyes she did. Roger flipped the photo over. Written on the back in Mimi's delicate script was _Mama y Mi_. Roger looked at the front again. Sure enough, the woman looked _exactly_ like Mimi. Roger felt so stupid for not seeing it before. Mimi stirred. Roger quickly replaced the photo and lay back down. Now, he wanted to know more about Mimi's Mother. However, that would have to wait to morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Mimi's eyes fluttered open. She rolled over and found Roger staring at her. A smile crept across the dancer's face.

"What?" she asked. Roger reached over and stroked her cheek.

"Nothing, I was just watching the world's most beautiful woman in the world sleep." Mimi blushed. She leaned over and kissed Roger tenderly on the lips.

"Why thank you Mr. Davis," Mimi said with a yawn.

"Looks like someone got worn out last night." Mimi stuck her tongue out and buried her face in Roger's chest. "Hey Meems, tell me about your Mom." Mimi shook her head. "Why not? You know all about my family." Mimi rolled onto her back.

"My mom and I had a falling out about three years ago. I wanted to dance, but she didn't want me to. I finally got fed up and left one day. I haven't seen or talked to her ever since." A tear threatened to slide down Mimi's cheek. She quickly wiped it around, but Roger already saw it.

"Why don't you call her?" Instead of answering, Mimi got up. She wrapped her bathrobe around her and trudge over to the bathroom. Roger sighed. He knew that he was treading on thin ice. Maybe he should talk to Angel about Mimi's Mom.

Roger called Angel and arranged to meet her at the Life. Mimi was too busy working on her latest dance to really bother asking where he was going. Roger walked into the Life and found Angel sitting at a table in the back. He went over and sat down across from her.

"Hey honey," she said. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Roger sighed.

"I wanted to know about Mimi's Mother." Angel shook her head.

"You're opening a Pandora's Box, Roger. Mimi and her Mom haven't talked to each other in _years_."

"I know, Mimi told me that much. Yesterday though, I caught her looking at a picture of her Mother." Angel stopped to think. In the meantime, a waitress came and took both their orders.

Once the waitress left, Angel said, "I can't think of why Mimi would do that. A few times a year I'll suggest calling her Mom, and she'll change the subject completely." Roger nodded.

"She just walked away from me."  
"Mimi's stubborn like you. The only way to really get through to her is to keep pushing the subject." Roger nodded again. He already knew that about Mimi.

"Where does her Mom live?" he asked. The waitress returned with their food. Angel took a bite of her salad.

"In Brooklyn," she replied after taking a sip of water. Roger was surprised by this.

"So close? I thought that she lived like up North or something, not Brooklyn!" Angel nodded.

"Mimi's Mom, Gloria, moved here from Maryland to keep Mimi away from her alcoholic Father. Mimi took up dancing once they moved here.

Roger and Angel sat at the Life talking for nearly an hour. They had never really gotten a chance to talk before that. After paying the bill, the two friends went their respective ways and home to their lovers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Mimi was starting to get worried. Roger had left over an hour ago and still wasn't back yet. Finally, the front door opened, and in came Roger.

"Where were you?" Mimi asked in a slightly harsher tone than she had intended. Roger froze.

"What are you, my Mother? I went and had lunch with Angel at the Life. I told you that I was going."

"I didn't think that you'd be gone for that long." Roger shrugged off his denim jacket.

"So what if Angel and I found something to talk about?"

"Like what?"

"Like you." Mimi stopped what she had been doing. She couldn't figure out why Angel and Roger had been talking about her. The dancer sauntered over to Roger and snaked her arms around his neck.

"What about me?" she questioned innocently. Roger's arms found the dancer's waist.

"About you and your Mom." Mimi's face fell. Right away, she pushed Roger away from her.

"Just stop asking about her, there's nothing to talk about!" Roger sighed.

"Mimi, please," he begged. Mimi rounded on him. "Talk to me, baby."

"I just told you that there's nothing to talk about, so drop it!" Mimi stormed out onto the fire escape, the only place that she could be alone.

Several hours later, Mimi finally came inside. Roger was sitting on the bed with his fender across his lap and a notebook and a pencil next to him. Mimi went straight to the bathroom to shower. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Roger quite yet. She was still pretty mad at him and Angel for talking about her personal life behind her back.

When Mimi finally came out of the shower, Roger was pulling on his jacket. Mimi stood off to the side and finished towel drying her thick hair.

"I'm going to Life Support, you want to come?" asked Roger. Mimi shook her head.

"I have to go to work, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I guess I'll see you when you get home." Roger wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist and pecked her on the lips lightly. "I didn't mean to get you so upset earlier." Mimi shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it." Roger took her face in his hands.

"You okay?" Mimi nodded. "Hey, I love you."

"I love you too. Now, you should go before you're late." Roger slapped Mimi's ass playfully and left to go meet Angel and Collins.

Sighing, Mimi flopped down on the bed. The argument from earlier kept ringing in her ears. Maybe Roger had a point about calling her Mom…Mimi shook her head. No!

"Mama hates me," Mimi said to the silent loft. She got up and grabbed the photo from under her pillow. After pacing back and forth for several minutes, she picked up the phone and called work; she felt a headache coming on. After calling off work, Mimi began to dial a completely different number. Sighing, the dancer sat back down on the bed. This was crazy! Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?"  
"Hola Mama, its Mimi."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Mimi couldn't believe that she was doing this! She could hear her Mom breathing on the other end of the phone. Was this a good sign or a bad sign?

"Mama, are you still there?" Mimi asked almost reluctantly.

"Sí, I'm here. Como estás, mija?"

"I'm good. How about you?"  
"I'm fine." Mimi sighed. When had she become uncomfortable to talk to her Mom? "I, uh, just wanted to call and see how you've been."

"Well, there's not much going on here. How about you and Angel? How's Angel?" Mimi smiled. Angel was like a second daughter to her Mom.

"Angel's fine. She's dating my boyfriend's friend. They're absolutely adorable and completely in love with each other."

"Good, she deserves someone special. Tell me about your boyfriend. I want to know _everything_." Mimi giggled. Typical Mom behavior, for her at least.

"His name is Roger, and he's a musician. He sings and plays the guitar. We live together in my loft. He's really sweet, even though he tries to keep his 'rockstar image.'"

"Cuantos años tiene?"

"Ma!"

"What? Is he _that_ old?"  
"No, he's twenty four if you _must_ know." Mrs. Marquez whistled.

"Que mejor!"

"Stop it! He's not that much older than me!" Mimi knew that her Mom was only joking around. The door opened, and in came Roger. He looked confused as to why Mimi was home. "Say you meet us at the Life Café in the Lower East Side around two tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll see you and your older man then mija. Hasta luego."

"Hasta luego." Mimi hung up the phone and fell back onto the bed.

roger shed his jacket and climbed onto bed next to Mimi. He began to kiss her exposed neck softly. Mimi moaned and wound her fingers through Roger's long hair.

"Who…was…that?" Roger asked between kisses.

"My Mom." Roger stopped and sat up. Mimi sat up too.

"You called your Mom?" Mimi nodded. "What did she say?" Mimi leaned against Roger.

"Nothing much. We're meeting at the Life for lunch tomorrow."

"Yeah, I heard that much. Am I invited?" Roger asked innocently with a pout. Mimi laughed and patted Roger's cheek.

"Of course you are baby. My Mom really wants to meet you."

"Okay, and it's just your Mom right? No older protective brothers that I have to worry about?" Mimi shook her head.

"Nope, that's Angel's job." Roger let out a breath of relief.

"Okay good, Angel already likes me. I have nothing to worry about, unless your Mom's worse than Angel."

"My Mom's fine, so you have nothing to worry about." Roger settled back in bed with Mimi curled up next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This is the LAST chapter. I'm SO SORRY for not telling you before. On the up-side, I will be posting the VERY LONG sequel to "The Cure" soon!!

Tina101**  
**

**Chapter 5:**

Mimi and Roger walked down the street to the Life, fingers entwined. Roger could tell how nervous Mimi was. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. The dancer smiled weakly. She was glad that Roger was with her. the couple rounded the corner and found Mrs. Marquez standing outside the Life.

"Hola Mamí," Mimi said with a small smile. Mrs. Marquez turned around.

"Mija," she said happily as she gave Mimi a warm hug. Mimi returned the embrace. "Es este tu novio?" Mimi blushed.

"Sí, this is Roger." Roger extended his hand.

"Roger Davis, nice to meet you." Mrs. Marquez shook Roger's hand.

"Gloria Marquez, nice to meet you too." Mimi slid her arm around Roger's waist and rested her head on his upper arm. "Shall we go eat?" roger opened the door for Gloria and Mimi. His goal was to impress Gloria.

Twenty minutes later, Gloria, Roger and Mimi were all sitting in the back of the Life. The waiter, Walt, came to take their orders.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked Roger and Mimi.

"At home. Don't you like just us? It's _much_ less confusing." Walt rolled his eyes.

"Good point. Okay, a Caesar salad with a Cherry Coke and a veggie burger with a Dos Equis Amber. What can I get for you ma'am?" Gloria looked over the menu.

"A Caesar salad and a water for me please," she replied. Walt wrote down Gloria's order and left.

Mimi sighed. She felt Roger's hand slip down her thigh. Nobody knew exactly what to say. Gloria was the first to speak up.

"Are you still dancing, mija?" she asked. Walt came back with the drinks. Mimi took a sip of her soda.

"Yeah, I'm still dancing. I have an audition next week." Gloria nodded.

"And you're staying on top of the virus?" roger looked at Mimi. He didn't know that Gloria knew about the virus.

"Sí, Mamá, I've been healthy. I've gained some weight and everything." Gloria nodded yet again.

"Good, good; you're still too thin! You need to gain some more weight." Mimi rolled her eyes.

"It's from dancing all the time. Don't worry about it, I eat enough." Roger continued to rub Mimi's thigh.

"How long have you two been together?" asked Gloria. Mimi and Roger stopped to think.

"About a year and a half, right?" Roger asked. Mimi nodded.

"About," she said. "We've lived together for a while. Seems like a lot longer." Gloria wasn't really interested in that.

"Tell me Roger, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a musician. I sing, play the guitar and write my own songs. I do a lot of gigs at clubs and all." Gloria took a bite of her salad. Roger knew that she was judging him.

Mimi excused herself to the restroom, leaving Roger alone with Gloria. Roger felt as if Mimi had done this on purpose for her own sick amusement.

"Roger, how do you provide for my daughter as a working musician?" Roger took a sip of his beer.

"Well, Mrs. Marquez, I actually make a nice amount of money from these gigs, and I've recorded one of my songs. Mimi also makes money too. Between the two of us, we have enough. The money doesn't matter to us though. We love each other, and that's all that matters." A smile spread across Gloria's face.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." Mimi slid into her seat next to Roger and kissed his cheek softly. "I'm sorry, mija, but I have to get going." Mimi and Roger got up. They paid and left.

Gloria watched Roger and Mimi leave. Mimi got up on her tiptoes and pecked Roger on the lips. Gloria noticed a sparkle in her daughter's eyes and a smile that never left her face. Mimi was happy, and so was Gloria.


End file.
